New Addition
by anoymous
Summary: A new recruit enters the chapel. She effects evryone.Beware sad ending.
1. The New Girl

The New Girl.Based on 21 Jump Street

"This day is not going good!" sighed Andrea

Andrea Pennhall was not having a good day. She was late for her first day at the program that she was about to enter, she was worried about the impression she was going to make. As well as the fact that she was going to see someone she hadn't seen in a very long time. Enter all this and she also had a head ache.

Tom Hanson sat at his desk. Today a new recruit was coming. He was not looking forward to it the already had enough guys they didn't need anymore! Maybe if it was a girl it might be better but well then again maybe not.

Andrea reached the chapel an hour late. She rushed up the stair steps leading to the door. She ran through it and bumped straight into Dennis Booker.

"Watch where you're going you stupid… I mean ummmmm," said Dennis.

Dennis never felt so embarrassed in his life. The girl that stood before was stunningly beautiful. She had dark hair not quite black but close. Her eyes were like pools of water with black rimmed around them. She was tall for a girl about 5"5. An inch taller then Judy maybe. She had a shapely figure but it was slightly rounded.

"Uhh..hi,"

The man that Andrea had bumped in to was staring at her awkwardly. He was good looking, not overly handsome. His stance and posture gave off the air of a rebel, a loner. He had dark eyes that you could almost swear that were black but if you looked closer they were just really dark brown. His hair was black and unruly. It stood up on end.

"Uh… hi,"

"Hi,"Drea replied.

"Uh… You must be the new recruit. Nice to meet you." Said the man recovering his stature. "My name's Dennis Booker. What's yours?"

"My names Andrea. My friends call me Drea."

Doug Pennhall watched the scene from his desk. He saw a person he hadn't seen in a long time, quite along time as a mater of fact. He fought the urge to run of there and grab the girl that had just walk in. by the look on Dennis's face it looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Doug almost laughed out loud it was hilarious. Doug got up slowly and just about ran over. But he kept his cool and slowly walked over.

The girl looked over a mile wide grin spread across her face. A thousand watt smile lit up the room.

"hey,hey,hey it's Doug Pennhall," she cried laughing.

Doug the man Drea hadn't seen in forever.

"Hey," Doug replied to her customary addressing of him, "what up?"

"Ok, ok I have to know WHAT is going on here NOW!!" said a slightly annoyed Dennis.

"she said her name was Pennhall and you guys look a like but umm I don't recall Doug having a sister!"

"I don't this is my cuz.." Doug said.

"Hey Doug I hate to break up our reunion but…. Where's this Captains Fullers office?"

"Over there cuz see you when you get out," Doug said as he and Dennis walked to their desks.

Drea walk hesitantly over to the door


	2. Meeting Fuller

New addition Contiued…

Captain Fuller sat at his desk, slightly irritated. The new person was late! A slight rap on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," Fuller called.

Drea knocked on the door. A mans voice told her to come in. Drea slowly opened the door. A man sat at the desk before her. His eyes where on a piece of paper on his desk.

"Have a seat," he said.

Drea quietly closed the door behind her. She took a seat facing the man.

"As you know I'm Captain Fuller. I'll be your new boss. Ok before you begin here lets get one thing straight I want everyone here to be on time. NO slackers!,"

Drea smiled and apologized, "Sorry, it won't happen again.

Adam watched the women before him. She seemed to be a nice girl.

"It had better not happen again," he said and then smiled, "Welcome to the team."

"and speaking of the team I guess you should meet the people you'll be working with


	3. The Date

Adam opened the door and called, " Pennhall, Ioki, Hoffs Hanson and Booker, My office now."

Tom walked in to Fullers office. The first thing he noticed was the beautiful girl sitting in a chair. She rose as they all filed into the office.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet the new recruit. This is Andrea Pennhall."

Tom's mouth dropped about a mile. "DOUG! You never told me you were married!!!!!"

Doug looked at Tom as though he should be in an insane asylum. "Tom you're an idiot! This is my cuz! Now close your mouth and shake her hand!"

Tom then noticed that the new girl, Andrea was staring at him oddly.

"Uhhhhh….hi. the names Tom Hanson. Nice to know you." Tom said sheepishly.

The girl extended her hand and shook Tom's.

"My friends call me Drea," she said smiling shyly.

Drea looked at the man that stood in front of her and smiled. He was cute. With puppy dog brown eyes that seemed to say.. "Hug me"

She smiled the girl that had shook her name was Judy. She was very nice. Then an Japanese or something like that shook her had he was also nice. Then Drea shook hands with the man she'd bumped into before Dennis something or other. She noticed that he held her hand longer than nessisary. "weird," she thought.

Dennis stared at the girl. Hmmmmmm finally somebody decent looking I'm tired of looking at Tom and Doug all the time though she does bare a slight resemblance to Doug thought Dennis.

He smiled at her. She smiled back ackwardly.

Captain Fuller broke through his thoughts.

"….Drea you'll be partnered with Dennis. He'll show you where your desk is."

"Hey," said Doug, "shes my cuz don't I get to be partnered with her????"

"No," Said Fuller, "besides Dennis needs a partner"

After that Dennis escorted Drea to her desk.

"Sorry it ain't much but hey…"

"That's alright," she said as she plucked her stuff down.

Dennis thought for a moment should I ask her on a date or not? Maybe hope Doug doesn't kill me.

"Hey umm I know we just met and all but do you umm want to go and get a bite to eat afterwards???"

Drea looked at Dennis and thought wow that was fast and almost laughed. Drea considered his proposal for a moment. Should I or should I not. Drea didn't know anyone except Doug and he ain't about to take his own cousin out.

"sure why not"


	4. The Case

3 months later….

Drea woke up and rolled over. There she looked into an angel's face. She poked the man's shoulder.

"Dennis, wake up we are going to be late for work and Fuller will give us crap," Drea said.

Dennis's eyes fluttered open. "Go away. I need more sleep!" and with that he rolled over.

"Dennis," said Drea with a threatening voice, "if you don't get up this instant and don't make my coffee so help me I'll throw you out the window!" with that statement Drea kicked Dennis out of bed.

"Whatever," Dennis grumbled and got up from the floor.

"Why don't you ever make coffee?"

"Because," stated Drea a matter a factly, "I own this house!"

Dennis laughed and smiled at her. That night after they'd wrapped up their case Dennis was going to asked her to marry him. They'd been going out steadily since the first day they'd met. But the case had to be finished first. They were going to make a big drug bust that night. Dennis couldn't wait.

Later that day….

Drea and Dennis were at the high school they were undercover at. Both dressed as punks they walked up to they're prim suspect.

"Is that thing still on tonight?" Dennis asked.

"Ya man we're getting the big one from Johnson tonight. You guys are going to be there right?" said the prim suspect.

"Yeah, we are."

"Ok but hey beware there is a rumor that a narc is around somewhere. He should so up tonight so we've got something special for him…" the boy made a slicing action across his throat.

"Good," said Dennis, "don't worry we'll be there to help."


	5. A Shot In The Night

That night…..

Dennis and Drea walked through the suburban neighborhood. It was a scary place prostitutes roamed the corners. Drug addicts sat on the street getting high off whatever crap they could get. Drea shivered as she watched the men and women. Dennis put his arm around her and hugged her.

"Dennis, what if those creeps come around? We are masquerading as brother and sister."

"I know but what's wrong with giving your sister a hug? Besides it don't matter what they think. They'll be rotten in jail before you know it!" with that he gave her one of his rebellious smiles.

Drea pushed his arm off her shoulder though she longed for it's warmth. "Here they come," she whispered urgently.

The boy who was the prime suspect ran up to them. "I thought you two weren't coming. We're just about ready to make the trade." He told them, "Come on Johnson's over here."

Drea and Dennis followed the boy as they met up with another guy. He looked at them suspiciously with dark eyes. He ran a dirt engrained hand through his equally greasy hair.

"So these are two who want to make the deal ah?" he said in a smoker's voice.

"Yea, they're the ones. Now come on lets get this over with as soon as possible."

"Alright, alright. Here's the stuff, now hand over the money," ha said turning toward them with a bag of white powder in his hands.

"Oh we have something way better than the money for you dude," smirked Dennis flashing his badge.

"Yea," said Drea, "Now get your buts on the ground."

"SHOOT!" cried the man, "NARCS!"

With that he pulled a shiny black object from his pants. The loud sound of shooting rang off. A scream cascaded the night.

Dennis looked over at Drea. She lay on the ground blood pouring out of her stomache, withering in pain.

Dennis choked back a scream of agony. "No" he whispered into the darkness. He heard foot steps. He sprung around. There was the man who they were supposed to be arresting, who had shot Drea, with a gun in his face.

"Damn you!" Dennis fired blindly. He heard a thump as the man fell to the ground.

Dennis ran to Drea's side. "No,No,No," he whispered over and over again.

Drea looked up at him with pain filled eyes. "Call an ambulance," she said in a pain streaked voice.

Dennis then came to his senses. He ran to the nearest phone booth and dialed 9-1-1.

Minutes later….

Doug Pennhall sat in his living room watching TV. Distantly he heard the sounds of sirens.

"I hate sirens," he thought, "they always bring so much pain."

Little did he know that soon that pain would befall him.


	6. The Hospital

Dennis watched the scene before him, painfully. He thought about how much he loved Drea. All the time they'd spent together laughing joking like there was no end to life. The paramedics ushered him into the ambulance. He sat down on one of the cold medal seats. He looked at Drea. She looked painfully peaceful under some drugs. He reached out and took her hand. He thought he felt her squeeze his hand but he knew it was only his imagination. He wished it wasn't.

The ride to the hospital seamed to take forever. When they arrived Drea was rushed into the emergency room. Dennis found a phone booth and got some change out. He made a very painful phone call.

At Doug's house the phone rang. Who could that be wondered Doug. He picked up the phone. A strangled voice answered his hello.

"Doug, this is Dennis," said the voice, "Drea and I where on a case and, and…" the voice trailed off.

"And what? Wait don't tell me you went to far," scoffed Doug.

"No," Dennis answered pitifully.

That's when Doug realized something was very wrong.

Tom Hanson was on a date at the time Drea was shot. Just that instant Tom knew something was very wrong. He didn't say anything to his date because he didn't want to freak her out or something.

At that moment a car pulled up to the restaurant screeching on the brake. Doug Pennhall stepped out of the car. He came running into the restaurant.

"TOM! TOM!" he yelled frantically, "Drea's been shot."

Toms eyes widened in fear. "Is she alright?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know Dennis just called from the hospital. I am going over there right now and I need moral support!" he said making a ruckus at the restaurant.

Tom excused himself from his date. "Sorry," he apologized, "A friends been hurt." With that he left.

Dennis Booker sat in the waiting room anxiously. A doctor came out and headed his way. Dennis stood up. "Is she alright?" he asked fearful of the answer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Booker but she only has a few hours to live. Please if you'll call all friends and relatives to say their last good byes. I think she might like that and she also says she wants to see you." With that the Doc left.

Dennis just about fainted. A few hours? This can't be happening. Just yesterday they were having the time of their lives, living life to the full. No, this cannot happen to Drea. She's to full of spunky, funny, rambunctious life.

He numbly walked over to the phone and called everyone.


	7. Last Tears, Last Goodbyes

Dennis walked in to Drea's room. She was hooked up to an assortment of wires. Her eyes stared at the ceiling knowing her hour was coming.

"Hey," said Dennis.

She looked at him her eyes full of recognition.

"Hi," she said in a pain ridden voice.

When Dennis saw her his heart just about popped. He sat beside her and held her hand.

"Doug and the others are coming. I called them for you."

"I know but I want to talk to just you right know." She replied.

"Yea, it'll take 'em a few minuets."

"I know. Dennis I want you to know I love you. I loved you since the day I saw you. But 1 thing I don't want you to do is give up your life because you couldn't be with me. Alright once I'm gone feel sad yes but don't morn me for the rest of your life." She paused toke a ragged breath and continued, "I love you and I want you to be happy so ummm.. don't stop trying to find the right girl. Maybe I was her but I'm leaving now so please oh please get on with you're life after I'm gone. Yes I want you to remember me but DON'T throw away you're life! I mean it!"

Dennis looked at her shocked that from a dying women she could care little for herself but for him. A single tear slipped from his eye.

"I, I love you too Drea."

She smiled and touched his face tenderly.

Just then Doug and Tom came through the door.

Doug stood there shocked. His cousin, the person he'd grown up with the one who he was very close to. The girl that even though she looked petite she was almost as strong as him. He went over and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey cuz. What up?" he said half-heartedly, knowing her answer.

"Oh you know nothing much just the sky," she said weakly laughing.

Just then Tom started crying. Even through her dire condition Drea looked at him quizzically.

"Tom. My goodness no need to make a scene." She said weakly smiling.

After a while all of the team came in. they all said goodbye. Which was truly hard when you know that person is never going to get well.

They all watched as slowly her injuries took her out of they're world.

As she slipped away everyone whispered goodbye except Dennis. He said his own painfully goodbye to the person he loved the most. But he remembered her words and held them dear to his heart. As he let one more single tear fall to the ground.


End file.
